bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Foot in the Foreclosure
The Foot in the Foreclosure is the eighth episode of the fifth season of Bones. Summary Booth informs Brennan and Sweets that he'll have a houseguest with him for a while: his grandfather, who left his nursing home after swinging a punch at a staffer. He was only trying to smoke a cigar in his room. Hank Booth arrives and greets Booth with his nickname: "Shrimp." Booth receives a call about a case and Hank attempts to tag along, but Booth refuses. Sweets offers to accompany Hank to Booth's home. A pile of ashes and a human foot are found on a bed at a house that has been put up for sale. The team talks with Katie, a real estate agent who discovered the ashes, and Howard, the owner of the house. There is a birthday cake on one of the tables in the house. Brennan uses hairspray to keep the victim's hand from crumbling completely into ash. Booth wonders if the victim died from spontaneous human combustion, but Brennan is skeptical. The mattress is taken to the lab, and Hodgins also believes that the victim was taken by spontaneous combustion. But Brennan and Clark think that the victim was set on fire post mortem because there is no evidence of thrashing and flailing. Cam mentions that the body did not contain alcohol or drugs. Clark believes the victim to be female because of the foot showing signs of deformity due to badly fitting shoes. There is too much ash to come from an average person's body, so the team suspects that the victim was obese. Meanwhile, some type of orange sticky substance is found on the mattress by Hodgins. Booth finds out that Hank was found in the park by a police officer who claims that he was disoriented. Booth is going to pick his grandfather up from the park, but then the real estate agent arrives and gives Booth a list of the individuals who would have access to the house. Booth picks up Hank, and then he realises he has to stop by somewhere else to follow up on those names. Hank suggests that if Booth wants to bring Brennan over some night, he could leave and go somewhere else. Booth insists that he and Brennan are not in a relationship. While Angela makes a 3-D computer generated recreation of the victim's hand, Hodgins suggests that the orange substance he found earlier was polyester, and probably from a wig. Angela figures out that it was actually a vest used by workers from a store named PriceCo. Booth goes to PriceCo with Hank. Someone thinks Hank is a greeter for the store and asks about where to get electrical tape. He manages to get her to the right section. One of the employees, Meg, hasn't come into work, and when Booth tries to find Hank again, he finds his grandfather wearing an orange employee vest. Apparently, he was so good at greeting people that he was actually given the job. Considering the amount of ash found at the scene, Brennan suggests that there were two victims. Brennan, Booth, and Hank discuss the case. Hank suspects PriceCo's store manager, who hasn't been treating him well. He also complains about having to take so much medicine, that it was simpler fifty years ago. Brennan points out that drugs have improved a lot over the past fifty years, which heartens Hank. He tells her that he likes her. Booth answers a call and finds out that Stephanie (Meg's roommate) has been brought in for questioning. He goes to talk to her. Meanwhile, Hank tells Brennan about Booth's past, and about how he kicked Booth's father out of the house after he found out that he was physically abusing Booth. Hank thinks it's his fault that Booth grew up without a father. Stephanie finds out about Meg's death from Booth. Stephanie and Meg were trying to lose weight together, and Meg lost more than Stephanie did. Stephanie tells Booth about Club Jiggles, which catered to large women and men who prefer them, especially those with fetishes about eating food off each other's bodies. Stephanie claims that she was at a party the night Meg died, so Booth asks her for names to prove her alibi. Angela manages to reconstruct enough of the victim's leg bone to figure out that the victim was 5'5" and weighed over 260 lb. Sweets and Brennan tell Booth about eating fetishes, about people who get sexual pleasure from eating food and from fondling the fat of larger people. Sweets thinks that Meg had managed to replace a desire to overeat with a desire to overfeed other people. Later, Booth, Brennan, and Hank are sharing grilled cheese sandwiches. Brennan sees that Hank has run out of his medication, an important one which helps prevent heart attacks and strokes. Booth wants Hank to tag along as they investigate the club and then they can go pick up his medication. Angela and Cam discover that the wounds on the victim's hand could be made by something hard, shaped like a nose. And Brennan gives Hank a special pill box so that he can keep track of what pills he's already taken and which ones he still needs to take. Hank asks where they're going and Booth hesitates, trying to avoid using the word "fat", but Hank points out that Booth's grandma was a big, beautiful woman. Brennan points out that obese people were the ideal of beauty in past history. Hank is impressed by Brennan's depth of knowledge and tells her that she should go on a game show. Brennan doesn't need to win anything since she's already earned a lot of money from her novels. Hank ponders why Brennan and Booth seem to be just friends. At the club, they watch guys interacting with larger women, either by dancing with them or feeding them. Booth asks his grandpa to not spend time with the women, but he does so anyway. The bartender remembers Meg, saying that she saw the victim with a big short guy with glasses. The man had a fetish for cake. Maybe the man was called Hugo. Hank, meanwhile, is having fun with the women at the club. Brennan wants to bring him home, but Booth thinks that Hank should be allowed some fun. Booth and Brennan go to talk to the real estate agent and Howard. Howard explains that the house is going to be foreclosed if he couldn't sell it. Brennan notices that the name Hugo is on the real estate agent's list, and the agent recalls him as a large man who was looking at the house. They now think that he was the victim. Clark has found that the teeth in the ashes belong to Hugo and confides in Cam about his own grandfather, who never lived to see how accomplished Clark became. Cam insists that his grandfather would have been proud of him. Booth speaks to Hugo's roommate, and it didn't look like Hugo was in any sort of trouble or had anyone who might want to retaliate against Hugo. Brennan gets an invite to dinner from Hank. The team has found a gastric banding device melted into the mattress. Hodgins finds out that the band was paid for illegally with Stephanie's insurance. Hank has set fire to Booth's apartment, burning the kitchen. Booth worries about leaving Hank alone. Booth brings Hank to the lab, and tells Sweets to keep an eye on him. Stephanie is shocked to find out that Meg used her insurance to get the gastric band (Stephanie gave Meg permission to use her insurance), as that was the reason why Stephanie was denied the procedure later on. Clark discovers fracture signs on the bones. And there is a resin melted onto one of the bones which is identified as teak. The images of the home on the real estate website show the master bedroom, with finials shaped to look like the heads of Howard and his dead wife mounted on the bed. The victims must have been beaten up with the head. What if Howard found the pair having sex on that bed and killed them in rage? Howard admits to the crime. After Booth brings Hank some take out food, Hank tells him that while he's grateful to see how Booth has grown up, Hank still needs to go back to the nursing home to be with his friends. In fact, he already talked to the home so that they're aware that he's going to return. Booth and Brennan accompany Hank back to the home. Hank speaks to Brennan alone, saying that Booth does need someone to be with him and that she shouldn't be scared and not have any regrets in her life. Hank tells Booth that he should follow his heart. Booth and Brennan refuse to share with each other what Hank said to them individually. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Guest Cast *Hank Booth - Ralph Waite *Katie Selnick - Sarah Rafferty *Howard Fileman - David Bowe *Stephanie Simon - Adrienne Smith *Maureen Mack - Carla Renata *Bartender - Lindsay Hollister *FBI Tech - Douglas Sutherland *Wife - Nakia Burrise *Husband - Kurt Long *Customer #1 - Rusty Burns *Customer #2 - Amy Lawhorn *Large Woman - Kim Yarbrough *Officer David Poe - Carter MacIntyre Featured Music "Baby Got Back" - Sir Mix-A-Lot Notes * This is the first time Clark begins to open up to the rest of the Jeffersonian team. I don't know what that means *Hank Booth: You remember what I told you. Brennan: I remember. Hank Booth: He's big and strong, but he's gonna need someone, everyone needs someone. Don't be scared. Brennan: Scared, of what? I'm not scared of anything. Hank Booth: It all goes by so fast, you don't want any regrets. Brennan: I don't understand. Hank Booth: Yes you do. Quotes *Hank Booth: (about Bones) She's got talent, charm, beauty, money. And you're just friends? (Booth stays quiet) I didn't raise you very well. ---- *Hank Booth: (about Sweets) A doctor? I don't think so. Booth: No, it is. Brennan: It's true. Hank Booth: Where'd you get your MD, in a Cracker Jack box? ---- *Booth: I like that thing around your neck. Bones: What? Booth: That thing that you're wearing around your neck. It looks really good. Bones: Well, you've seen it before. Booth: I don't think so. Bones: (scoffs) Well ... thanks. Booth: Sure. ---- *Hank: Did I take these blue pills? Booth: Yeah, and you took the yellow pills, too. Hank: I feel like a damn chemistry experiment. They didn't have this stuff fifty years ago and everybody was fine. Bones: Actually, medicine has increased life expectancy quite a bit since 1959. Fifty years ago you'd probably be dead. Booth: Bones. Hank: Oh I like her. She's real. She's got balls. Bones: Well, ovaries, actually. Hank: All right, you got a pair of steel ovaries. Bones: Thank you. ---- *Hank Booth: If you ever need a little privacy with the bone doctor, I'll make myself scarce. Seeley Booth: Okay, thanks. But there's nothing going on between us. Hank Booth: You gay? Seeley Booth: What? No. Hank Booth: She's a keeper. You should listen to me. I warned you about Rebecca being a waste of time, didn't I? ---- *Hank Booth: (about Sweets) And who's this, a friend of Parker's? ---- *Sweets: Uh, so, shall we go? Hank Booth: You got room on your bicycle for my bag? Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes